so many reasons
by wolfs1999
Summary: Dash goes off of the deep end and starts pummeling Danny. Danny tries to think through his hazy mind to decide whether he should fight back our not. Better than it sounds. Danny, of course, is going to get his revenge.
1. Chapter 1

I wince as hits me one, two, three more times. I could hit him back. I could break every bone in his body without to much difficulty. Why don't I? Because I would get out of control. I would hurt a lot of people. I would show them that I'm Phantom. There are so many reasons why I don't show Dash a lesson. I would take cities down. I would end up killing Dash and Paulina. I would give Phantom a bad name.

"I'm going to make him cry!" Dash exclaims.

"What a geek!" Paulina yells. There are also so many reasons why I should. Sam would love me if Paulina disappeared. The look on Dash' s face of he woke up in the middle of nowhere. Geeks would rule the school. There are so many reasons. I would be a badass. I would be king of the school. I would have finally taught them a lesson. One hit, two hit, three more. I can feel the blood flow in stream from my nose.

"Dash, stop it! You're going way to far!" Kwan yells.

"You're really hurting him!" Star cries. So many reasons why I shouldn't. I would be arrested for murder. I would fall into depression from the guilt. I would go INSANE! So many reasons. I could just punch him in the jaw or stomach to get him off of me, but would I stop there? He had been bullying me for years, I would pound him into dust for ensuring that he has done to me. One punch would be the trigger.

"Danny!" I hear Sam yell from somewhere in the distance. Her voice is so melodic. She's like an angel.

"Back off, bitch," Dash says, pushing Sam. I see red for a second, but I don't get Dash. Not yet, anyways. He's asking for a broken neck. Don't, Fenton.

"Dash, stop!" Tucker yells. Dash has gone off the deep end.

"Great Gatsby!" Mr. Lancer exclaims. Once, twice, three times more, but I don't do anything. I never do because I might turn into Dan. Everything then goes black.

* * *

A/n I do not own Danny Phantom.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up and see that I am no longer getting my ass kicked by Dash. Where am I? I sit up and I am greeted by the nurse with her back towards me. I turn invisible and start towards the door, but she turns around and notices my absence. She runs past me and into the hall thinking that she's in pursuit of me. I walk out of the hallway and had towards the office to see if Dash for in trouble for beating me up. He probably didn't because he's the quarterback, though. All of the teachers met him get away with everything because of that. I get to the front office and walk through any door in my way. I see Dash sitting in one of the chairs with his parents sitting next to him and Mr. Lancer is sitting behind his desk. This is going to be interesting.

"One weeks detention." That's it? That's all the punishment he gets for beating me silly? I knew that they would go easy on him! "But I can't do that, Mrs. Baxter. I have a student in the nurse's office with a possible concussion. We are still waiting for the ambulance to come and pick poor Danny up. I can not treat this lightly. Dash is to be expelled!" I pause at the door as he says that. Concussion?

"But Dash is the quarterback! Plus I pay a lot of money for this school! Can't you lower it down to one month's detention?"

"I'm afraid not."

"One year and he works around the school?"

"And he is not allowed near Danny or the Nasty Burger. If he so much as calls a student a loser, he is out of this school!" WHAT! He's letting Dash continue to go here! The door suddenly opens behind me and the school nurse comes running in.

"Danny Fenton is gone! I turned away from him for one minute and I turned back around and he was gone!" I should probably sneak back into the nurse's office now. I fly away before I can hear anything else, but they soon join me in the nurse's office.

"He's right there!" Mr. Lancer exclaims.

"He wasn't there a second ago!"

"I'm sorry. I had to go to the bathroom. I'm so confused. What happened?"

"Dash beat you up. We think that you have a concussion. You should lie down," the nurse says. I never bothered to learn her name.

"Are you ok, Mr. Fenton?" Mr. Lancer asks.

"My head and stomach hurts. I really don't feel so good." It's not a lie. The adrenaline rush allowed me to ignore it, but now it is coming in full blow. I run over to the trash can and puke up redness. No, it's blood. I will get Dash back for this, and im not afraid to use my powers. I feel someone rub my back in circles and several people run in. I hear Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and my parent's voices, but I don't know what they're saying. I try to stand up, but I fall into nothing but pain and black agian. I feel my body hit the ground as I fall into unconsciousness for the second time today.

* * *

A/N I do not own Danny Phantom. The idea for Danny waking up in the nurse's office goes to midnightbittersweet. Thanks, I didn't know how to continue this until I read your review.


	3. He's already breaking the rules

Beep! Beep! Beep! Smooth and steady. Beep! Beep! Beep! Am I in a hospital? I've only heard that pitch of being in a hospital room. Why am I in a hospital? Oh yeah, Dash beat me to a pulp. I wonder how Amity Park would act if Danny Phantom beat up a teenager... I'm sure that they won't be TO mad if it happened to a boy who landed another boy in the hospital. No, I probably shouldn't do that since I really like saving everyone from ghosts. It makes me feel important, which is something that I don't feel when I was just Fenton. Even now when I'm simply in human form, I don't feel like I'm doing anything worthwhile, and it's all because of Dash and Paulina. If they didn't beat me up so much or make a fool out of me so much, I would feel important. Dash crossed the line when he beat me up, but he didn't get into to much trouble. I'm not going easy on him anymore. I hear someone crying next to me.

"He's fine Mom. He'll probably wake up any second now," I hear Jazz whisper on my right, right next to the crying. I feel someone holding my hand, so I squeeze it to let them know that I'm awake.

"Danny, can you open your eyes for me?" I hear my mom ask, and our sounds like she's been crying for hours. I slowly open my eyes, but the light is blinding, so I sit up enough to bury my head into my mom's neck as I wrap my arms her and she rubs my back.

"I should probably go." Why is Mr. Lancer hear? My mom pulls away.

"You can leave the hospital tomorrow and go back to school in a week." I nod.

Two weeks later:

It's only been two weeks and Dash is already breaking the agreement, but he doesn't get caught. I still can't believe that he gave me a concussion, internal bleeding, two broken ribs, and I ended up in a four day coma because of him, and they're still letting this monster back to school. He didn't even get suspended! Well, I guess I get to give him his punishment now, and I won't go easy on him. I refuse to because of anyone else had been in my place that day, they would be dead right now, and Dash probably would have gotten off with a year's detention! I feel myself being shoved up against a locker. Good thing I heal quickly, or that might have hurt. Mr. Lancer might have caught me when I fainted, but he sure isn't making sure that Dash follows the rules.

"Time for your beating, loser." Everyone is staring at us. Time for my revenge. I won't take this anymore.

* * *

A/n I do not own Danny Phantom. Sorry about the shortness of this chapter, I want to end it here so that you'll be waiting for the next chapter even more. I'm so evil, but I don't care.


	4. this is just the beginning

He swings and I turn intangible just long enough to evade the punch and get away from him. I swing my leg out in a circular motion and send Dash tumbling to the ground. I bend over so that I'm in his face and allow my eyes to change into a very intimidating green as a smirk makes it's way across my face.

"This is only the beginning," I whisper before walking walking away. I walk into Mr. Lancer' s class for English and that's when he decides to care about my health and well being.

"How are you feeling today, Danny?" When did he start calling me Danny?

"Fine," I mutter. I'm completely healed now thanks to my ghost powers. That doesn't justify what Dash did to me, though.

"Hey, Danny," I hear Sam say from behind me as I set my bag down on the floor.

"Hey Sam, Tucker." I turn around and give Tucker a first bump before hugging Sam. I pretend to have taken Tucker' s seat by mistake to make it seem as though I'm still slightly confused. I can't let anyone that doesn't know that I'm Phantom know that I'm completely healed already. In the middle of Mr. Lancer' s lesson, I hold my ribs and grimace and Mr. Lancer glares at Dash before walking over to me.

"Do you need to go to the nurse's office or call home?" He asks. He probably wants me to go home and rest, but I shake my head 'no'.

"I'm fine. The pain medication that they gave me is beginning to wear off, that's all." I smile at Mr. Lancer, but fake a wince. The first step in my plan is to get all of the teachers to hate Dash and make him look like a fool in front of the entire student body. I can also get some of my ghostly allies to to help me later, but I guess I shouldn't hurt him, I just aim to destroy his ego, make sure that he gets treated as I do, and to scare the hell out him. I would never hurt anyone, not even Dash. I only hurt ghosts because I have to protect Amity Park, but if they would just back off like they've been doing recently, I wouldn't have to hurt anyone or anything.

"...and Romeo..." Yeah, I'm just going to tune Mr. Lancer out cause this lesson seems like it's going to be even more boring than the last one considering we have already did this lesson at the beginning of the school year. Is he really so side tracked that he can't remember that he has already taught this lesson to us? I guess it doesn't really matter. It does give me time to think about life. Let's see, I got bullied since kindergarten courtesy of Dash, I save Dash on a regular basis, and then I get pummeled by him for my troubles. At least Paulina doesn't beat me to a bloody pulp every day, no, she just swoons over half of me and hates and humiliates the other half of me. Shallow little bitch.

"Who does he think he is?" I hear Dash whisper about me. I'm Phantom and Fenton. I'm the saver and bullied. I'm the saviour of the bullied.

"Well, personally I think that I'm God and you should just bow down," I say, my voice full of sarcasm. Everyone seems to be surprised by my statement, the people that didn't hear Dash doesn't know what I'm talking about and the people that heard him are confused that I heard him. I just smile, satisfied with how confused Dash and Paulina is. People start laughing when they figure it out. Gotta love ghost enhanced hearing and faster healing. What would I do without ghost powers? Probably not get Dash back, which I know that I will do. Geeks shall rule the school by the end of my plan. Kwan and Star can join us, I guess. They seem to just want to stay popular. I just hope that they don't interfere with my plan. Hell, I should probably be more worried about Sam stopping me.

* * *

A/n I do not own Danny Phantom.


	5. family

"Just don't kill him or reveal your secret to anyone," Jazz says. She knew that I was keeping a secret from her and demanded that I tell her what it was. I gave in only because I might need her help with my plan soon.

"I won't. I promise. I would never hurt anyone physically unless if it's completely necessary, like when I have to fight the ghosts," I say.

"Alright. Just be careful and please try not to hurt him, just humiliate him a little, but don't go to far. Only a few small things and that's it. If I find it that you went to far..."

"I won't," I say, cutting her off.

"I know. I'm just worried since he has hurt you and humiliated you. I'm just worried that you might turn into _ him_," she says, that last 'him' that she refers to I know is my evil future self, Dan.

"I won't. I will NEVER turn into Dan! I promise myself that I wouldn't!"

"I know."

"Jazz, I won't turn into him. You know that."

"What if it's your destiny to turn into him?"

"Since when do you believe in destiny? I thought that you thought that it was fake. Make believe. Something that only superstitious people believe in."

"Well, if ghosts are real, then why can't destiny be real?"

"I just didn't think that you believed in that kind of stuff. I won't turn into Dan. I will Never turn into Dan. Destiny or not."

"Well, if it's your destiny, then doesn't that mean that you would turn into Dan?"

"Jazz!"

"Sorry." I go downstairs to the kitchen before Jazz can continue the conversation. I get a glass of milk and sit at the table. Mom walks in and sits next to me. We sit in silence for a few minutes and I can tell that she's taking in my appearance. Probably taking in how old and mature I've gotten and taking a walk down memory lane, so I don't disturb her.

"How are you feeling, Danny?" She asks after about ten minutes.

"Fine," I mutter, finishing my milk and putting the glass in the sink.

"That's good to hear. I would sue that boy, you know that I would, but we don't want to bring that attention to you if don't want it. Do you want us to?"

"No, Mom. He'll just buy his way out. Not to mention that I would be labelled a snitch." I probably wouldn't, but that ruin his life. I don't want to do that. I just want to humiliate him.

"Ok." She gets up and kisses my head before leaving the room. I smile for a second before realising that I'm fifteen and my mom just kissed me. It's Jazz kissing my head a year ago all over again!

"Gross!" I wonder if there is any fudge left. I should have gotten some when I got my milk. Focus, Fenton! Nope, I'm just like my dad in the fact that when there is fudge in the house, I must have some. I search the fridge and find it hidden in the back, behind the ham. I get two pieces out and another glass of milk.

"That's my boy!" Well, in a few minutes I will have had a conversation with everyone in my family. Dad gets the rest of the fudge out and a big glass of milk before sitting where mom sitting not to long ago.

"I just wanted fudge." If only I had known that eating fudge would make him this proud of me. I thought that only ghost hunting would. I don't know why. Maybe one day I can tell my parents about being Phantom. Maybe one day soon.

* * *

A/n I do not own Danny Phantom.


	6. Danny, Dani, and Dan

A/n I do not own Danny Phantom. _Dan's thoughts will be written like this. This is Danny's thoughts to Dan. _Warning, this chapter is short.

* * *

I wake up the next morning and I just lay in bed remembering the conversations that I had yesterday with my mom and dad. After ten minutes, I actually get up and get dressed. I'm attempting to tame my extremely messy hair when I see anouther face in my mirror. I throw my brush on dresser and turn around to face my 'cousin'.

"Hey, Dani. What brings you into town?" I ask.

"I don't really know. I was just flying around and I ended up here," she answers.

"Do you plan on staying long?"

"Maybe." I turn back around, pick my brush back up, and continue with brushing my hair.

"That's good. It's been forever since Ilast saw you."

"Yeah. It'll be nice to just relax for once." I finish brushing my hair and throw my shirt on before I put all of my homework on my bag. I actually did my homework. My teachers are going to be so happy. I don't care as long as they don't give me detention or threaten to call my parents or send a note home. Or, even worse, tell Jazz. Mr. Lancer has used that one before. I zip my bag closed and grab my white and red hoodie from on my dresser. It's winter, so my short sleeve shirts don't cut it for appearances. I might not get cold now that I'm half ghost, but I have to dress and act like I do. The struggle is real. I sit down next to Dani and the my shoes. I get up and look at Dani.

"You coming or what?" I ask.

"I can't go to school with you," she answers.

"No, but you can have breakfast with Jazz and me."

"What about your parents?"

"They won't care."

_Or they'll be to preoccupied with their next experiment to notice you or that little nuisance. OR they won't care just like they've NEVER cared about you or about what you do._ My eyes widen with fear. Dan!

They have ALWAYS cared about me.

_Do they really, or are they just pretending to?_

They love me!

_Do they really love you or are they just forced to pretend to love you?_

Get out of my head! They love me and you know it! I will never turn into you so why don't you just leave me alone?

_You WILL turn into me. It's only a matter of time. You can't change the future. It's set in stone. It's your destiny. Clockwork lied to you and the sooner that you accept you destiny, the better!_

"Danny, are you ok?" Jazz asks from the doorway and I see both girls staring at me.

"I'm fine." I slip past Jazz and go downstairs.


	7. Time for some fun

Dan was right, my parents didn't notice Dani. Either that or they didn't care, but either way, he was right. Was he right about everything that he said? Is the plan to destroy Dash' s ego mine or Dan's? I guess it doesn't matter. Even if it is Dan's idea, I agree with it. It's only fair that I get Dash back, right? I glance over at Dash, I'm in Mr. Lancer' s class now and I know that Dani followed me, so I haven't done anything yet, and neither has Dash. When he does, though, he'll be in for a surprise. I know that if he does anything, Dani will do something to him. Something that might break his bones and I'll just smirk. I won't try to stop her, but I won't try to warn Dash, either. This way, Sam and Jazz can't yell at me for hurting Dash because I wouldn't have, Dani would, but she doesn't know what's going on. She doesn't know about my promise to not hurt him, but if he hurts me, she'll be acting on impulses. She'll think that she's doing the right thing, and she will be. Dash deserves anything that Dani and I can through at him, and much, much worse.

"Danny!" I pretend to flinch as Sam yells at me, I heard her call my name a while ago when the bell rang.

"What?" I ask.

"The bell rang," she explains, unaware that I already know.

"It did?" I grab my stuff as she nods and I follow her out of the room. I follow Sam to my locker and switch my literature book for my math book before heading to class. We didn't have aconversation; she just stared at me, so I didn't think that I had to stay. There would have been no point in me staying. She probably just wants to make sure that I'm ok, and I am. Sam probably would have followed me, but her class is on the other side of school, but I have math with Dash. I have a lot of classes with him, actually. None of us switched classes after the incident. No one forced Dash to because his parents paid a lot of money. I heard that they paid for nothing to change, that I probably wouldn't remember the accident, anyways. I think that they paid part of my hospital bill, too, just to keep my parents from suing them. My parents probably would have gone for that to keep the drama to a minimum.

_'Or maybe they just didn't care. Maybe they just didn't want to spend a lot of money on you,' Dan' s thoughts scream and I am vaguely aware of being pushed against a locker._

_' No, they're trying to help me. They love me!'_ I yell back at them.

"Time for your wailing, Fenton," Dash says from seemingly miles away, though I can see his fist about to connect with my face.

'_Time for some fun.' _Dan says and offers a dark chuckle.

* * *

A/n I do not own Danny Phantom.


	8. Dan

Dash' s point of view:

I go to hit Danny, but he just chuckles and moves his head. My fist connects with the locker and I let Danny go so I can hold my aching hand. That's when I hear a sinister laugh come from behind me. Did I make Fenton go crazy? I didn't mean to wail on him that hard. I was under a lot of stress that day and now I have to keep up my image. I know that I should just leave the kid alone and let him heal, but I don't want to seem weak. I can still see him laying there in a puddle of his own blood and I know that I will never forget that image, but I can never go against his orders. He'll kill me. I suddenly get pulled back into the real world when something painful hits my stomach. I see that Fenton had walked around me and took the opportunity to strike, and I don't blame the kid. If it where up to me, I would be helping him. I used to beat him up for fun, sure, but I would never draw blood. Not on purpose, anyways. I sigh and draw my fist back. I don't even get the chance to swing at him cause Fenton tackles me.

"I'm not a force to be reckoned with, Dash. You made a big mistake. I won't let you hurt anyone else like you did me. I'm not the Danny that you used to push around anymore. I'm Dan now, and I won't take any of your bull shit," Fenton whispers in my ear. Dan?

Dani' s point of view:

Dan? Oh no! This isn't good! I have to warn Sam and Tucker! I watch as Dan gets up and starts stumbling around, holding his head and moaning. A teacher quickly runs over to him.

"What happened, Danny?" I recognize the teacher as Mr. Lancer and that's only because Danny was just in his class.

"Dash hit me," Dan lies. I watch as Dash is escorted to what I assume is the office, Dan following behind them, smirking. I have to warn Sam and Tucker about Dan, but I can't leave him alone with two men that can't properly defend themselves against him. He looks right at me before walking inside and his eyes flash red. He knows I'm here.

"You can follow, Danielle," he whispers so low that I'm the only one that can hear him thanks to my ghost hearing. I follow him inside and Mr. Lancer closes the door. We wait as Mr. Lancer calls both boys' parents up to the School, then we have to wait ten more minutes for everyone to get here. All the while, Dash looks scared and Dan is an eerie calm. It's like the calm before the storm and I just know that Dan is going to do something truly awful, but I don't know what exactly.

"Clearly, we have a problem here," Mr. Lancer starts as soon as everyone is seated.

"You sure do," Dan says and everyone looks at him. "I've been pushed around for far too long now! You're just going to let him get away with this again! When will it stop? When someone dies? When he finally kills someone?" Dan demands.

"Danny, please calm down. I know that you're upset, but let's just talk about this. We'll give Dash the punishment he deserves," Maddie says.

"No you won't!" Dan yells. "Besides, it's Dan now. The Danny that all of you knew is gone. He died and he's NEVER coming back! This is what happens when an incident kid gets pushed to far, Dash! Are you happy now? Are you happy that you drove an innocent boy that hasn't fully lived to the point of insanity? Tell me! Are you happy now?" Dan yells, his eyes glowing red. "Now let me show you what else you have done. Who else you have pushed over the edge. I've saved you countless times, and this is how I get repaid?" Oh no.

"Saved me? When have you saved me?" Dash asks and bright blue rings form around Dan's torso and they start moving.

"Danny, don't!" I yell and the rings disappear before they can turn him into Phantom. Everyone turns to stare at me. I guess a girl appearing out of thin air can grab attention.

"Sorry, Danielle, but Danny's not in control anymore. I'm not your savior anymore. You're HIS clone, not mine, so I don't have to look after your sorry ass. Now get out!"

"No! You can't do this to Danny! He can handle this by himself!"

"Well guess what, Danny's not here!"

"Yes he is. You can take control of him, but for how long? He had come back into control sooner or later. He's beaten you before, so why can't he do it agian?" I ask.

"Danny's not here anymore. He's dead. Don't you ever listen?" Everyone in the room takes this chance to get behind the desk. "Now, Dash, pay very close attention and know that even if I was simply possessed, he wouldn't be able to change my form." Dash peeks out as the rings reappear and start their course. Right as I lunge at Dan.

* * *

A/n I do not own Danny Phantom.


	9. Mr Geeky Fenton is that Phantom menace?

Dani' s point of view:

I tackle Dan, but it's to late. He's already changed forms.

"No way!" I hear the bully exclaim.

"Our son..." Jack starts.

"Mr. Fenton..." Mr. Lancer adds.

"Geeky Fenton..." Dash says.

"Is the Phantom menace?" Maddie finishes.

"Son, you're in some serious trouble," Dash' s dad says.

"Dash didn't do anything, not this time at least!" I exclaim.

"I'll let you discuss this. Please call Samantha Manson, Tucker Foley, and Jasmine Fenton down to the office. Maybe they can explain this for you. When you're done, I might come back to tell you my side of the story, or I might destroy you and this miserable town. Either one is a possibility," Dan says before he throws me off of him and flies through the roof. I don't follow him, though. I know I should, but something is telling me to stay.

"Danny isn't in control," I say.

"Can Miss Fenton, Mr. Foley, and Miss Manson please report to my office?" The over weight teacher asks the intercom.

"I didn't help her with it, I swear!" I hear Tucker exclaim a few minutes later when they walk in.

"Tucker, he called Jazz in here, too. That means that this is probably about something else and he doesn't know about the frogs," Sam snaps.

"Miss Manson, Mr. Foley, we'll discuss the frogs later, but let's discuss Mr. Fenton first," Lancer says as Jazz stares at me.

"He knows," I confirm.

"Oh man!" Tucker exclaims.

"And Dash knows, too," I add.

"Well, you'd better leave Danny alone now!" Jazz snaps.

"And Dan has possessed Danny," I finish.

"No! How? What happened?" Sam asks.

"I was talking to Clockwork before I came here and he said that Dan put a little part of his being in Danny and it's acting almost like Multiple Personality Disorder, with Dan being the alternate personality. When Dash bullied Danny and sent him to the hospital, Dan's personality began to form, feeding off of Danny's anger and today it got strong enough to take over. I think that it's the first time, but I can't be sure. That's what Clockwork says, anyways. I don't really understand what it means other than Dan can take over Danny's body like possessing him," I explain.

"This is not good!" Sam exclaims.

"And we can't attack Dan without hurting Danny," I say.

"Then we'll have to do something else," Maddie says.

"Like what?" Tucker asks.

"Once Danny calms down, he should take control agian. We can try to get Dan's soul out of him in any way we can without hurting him," Jazz says.

"Dash, we might need your help. Maybe Kwan and Valerie' s well," Sam says after a few minutes.

"What can I do?" Dash asks.

"Whatever we tell you to. You helped caused this, so you'll help us fix it!" Sam yells.

"Ok! I'll help!" Mr. Lancer calls Kwan and Valerie up to the office immediately.

"Hey, Dani! What are you doing here?" Valerie asks as she and a big guy, who I assume is Kwan, walks in.

"We'll explain on the way to Fenton Works," I say and everyone besides Dash' s parents go out to the Fenton RV. We all climb in and find that it's surprisingly roomy in there.

"What is Mr. Lancer coming with us for?" Tucker asks.

"An explanation," Mr. Lancer answers and we leave the high school.

* * *

A/n I do not own Danny Phantom.


	10. So here's what we do

Mr. Lancer's point of view:

"We could... no, that wouldn't work," Sam mutters.

"How about we... no that would kill Danny," Maddie mutters. Wait, what?

"What if we... no that would destroy Amity Park," Jazz groans. What?!

"I got it! We could... no that would destroy Earth," Tucker starts. What are these people even talking about?!

"What if we... no that would kill everyone," Dani mutters.

"Guy's, we're over thinking this. We have something that we could use at Fenton Works. Tucker, remember when Danny split himself into cool Danny and super Danny?" Sam exclaims.

"Sam, you're a genius! We can use the Fenton Ghost Catcher to separate Dan and Danny!" Tucker exclaims.

"No, it separates ghosts from humans. It would separate Dan Phantom and Danny Phantom as one being and Danny Fenton as another," Jazz points out.

"We could make alternate time line's Vladislav Ghost Gauntlets, but create them to where they would only rip Dan out," Tucker states. Wait, alternate timeline? What?

"The samr technology that created Dan used to destroy him? It could work, or it could make matters worse. Besides, say it works and we get Dan out of Danny, how do we destroy Dan? Dan is an older, evil, stronger version of Danny Phantom, remember?" Sam asks. What?!

"Danny would help us, plus we have ghost hunting weapons, and it's only a price of Dan and we have Dani and the Red Huntress! Besides, that Dan isn't the future of our Danny! It took Dan ten years to master the Ghost wail and Danny learned it when he was fighting Dan last time. Our Danny is stronger than that Danny ever was. Dan has no chance of beating us," Tucker points out.

"I'm sorry, but can I butt in now? So you're saying that you all had plans that could kill people, Dan is an older version of Danny but from a different timeline, there's a different timeline, Danny has split his personalities before, and we have the Red Huntress with us and that she's magically going to help us even after the town has seen her try to kill Danny before?" I ask.

"Yeah."

"Pretty much."

"You follow well."

"I'm still stuck on the fact that Danny is Phantom," Dash mumbles.

"Most of us are," Valerie says.

"Right. Ok so Maddie, we need you to fix the Fenton Ghost Gauntlets to have claws and to specifically target Dan," Sam says, handing her what I assume is the Fenton Ghost Gauntlets.

"But I would need some of his ectoplasm to do that," the woman complains.

"Here," Dani hands her a vial filled with green goo.

"How?"

"Clockwork."

"Ok, Val, suit up. You and Dani will need to create a distraction," the Gothic girl demands.

"Right!" Valerie says.

"Dash and Kwan, I need for you two to grab some Fenton gear. You'll cause a distraction, but you aren't leaving the vsn. You two and Jack will be fighting from here, shooting out of the back of the van while Jack drives. You won't leave the van unless it is absolutely necessary. Mr. Lancer, you're on their team. Maddie, you'll come with Jazz, Tucker and me to find somewhere else to finish creating the Ghost Gauntlets. So, the first distract team is the boys, then once we finish with the Gauntlets, Valerie and Dani help them distract Dan, while my team tries to sneak up on him," Sam states.

"We protect Maddie at all costs. We need her to finish with the Gauntlets. Without them, we can't do anything," Jazz says.

Dana's point of view:

Plan b, I go in myself. I overshadow them and help Danny fight for control. Even if Dan kills me in the process.

A/n the next chapter will probably be the last, or at least close to it. Also I don't own Danny Phantom.


End file.
